1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a heat dissipating module thereof.
2. Related Art
With the progress of the science and technology, the processing speed of various electronic devices is more and more fast. However, correspondingly, heat generated by various chips in the electronic devices also becomes more. Therefore, manufacturers pay more and more attention to the heat dissipating technique corresponding to different chips. The electronic device with a circuit board herein is taken as an example to illustrate the heat dissipating mode of a north bridge chip on the circuit board.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a side view diagram showing a circuit board of a conventional electronic device. The electronic device 1 has a circuit board 11, a north bridge chip 12, a heat conducting plate 13 and a heat dissipating fin 14. The north bridge chip 12 is disposed on the circuit board 11. The heat conducting plate 13 is connected to the north bridge chip 12, and the heat dissipating fin 14 contacts the heat conducting plate 13 and is locked with the circuit board 11.
Therefore, the heat conducting plate 13 may be used to conduct heat generated by the north bridge chip 12 to the heat dissipating fin 14, and the heat dissipating fin 14 is an air cooling heat dissipating unit which dissipates heat by heat convection of the air.
However, the heat dissipating fin 14 on the conventional circuit board 1 is connected to the circuit board 11 in a locking mode. Therefore, when a user wants to reassemble a water cooling heat dissipating unit (not shown) to improve the heat dissipating efficiency, he or she needs to detach the heat dissipating fin 14 before disposing the water cooling heat dissipating unit on the heat conducting plate 13. Thus, the heat only may be dissipated by one of the air cooling heat dissipating unit (the heat dissipating fin 14) and the water cooling heat dissipating unit, and this may not satisfy the heat dissipating requirement of the high speed processor. In addition, the user also may feel it inconvenient to replace the heat dissipating fin 14 with the water cooling heat dissipating unit. Furthermore, if the replaced heat dissipating fin 14 has no other use, it may become wasted.